powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobi Knight
"Ancient Ninjuu Gattai, Shinobi Knight! Ready to fight! (古代ニンジュ合体、シノビナイト！戦う準備！Kodai Ninju Gattai, Shinobi Naito! Tatakau Junbi!)" Ancient Ninjuu Giant Shinobi Knight (古代ニンジュ巨人シノビナイト Kodai Ninju Kyojin Shinobi Naito) is the mecha that is formed by the Ancient Ninjuu. In order to form it, the Shinobiman must give the command "Ancient Ninjuu Fusion (古代ニンジュ合体 Kodai Ninju Gattai)" Ninjuu Components Shinobi Fox Shinobi Fox (シノビフォックスShinobi Fokkusu) is the ancient Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Red that can be summoned with the power of his Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (古代忍法：ニンジュ召喚Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. He is considered to the Ancient Guardian of the Fire Ninja Tribe. It forms the right arm to Shinobi Knight. Shinobi Fox can combine with Shinobi King by using the Giant Ninpou: Ninjuu Armament (ニンジュ武装Ninju Busō) technique in order to form Inferno Shinobi King (猛火シノビキングMōka Shinobi Kingu) where it has the power of the Special Ninpou: Inferno Blast (特殊忍法: 猛火いもちTokushu Ninpō: Mōka Imochi) finishing technique. Special Technique Giant Ninpou: Wildfire Barrage (巨大忍法：野火弾幕Kyodai Ninpō: Nobi Danmaku) – Shinobi Fox can shoot out several fireballs from its tail. Shinobi Turtle Shinobi Turtle (シノビタートルShinobi Tātoru) is the Ancient Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Blue that can be summoned with the power of his Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (古代忍法：ニンジュ召喚Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the ancient guardian to the Water Ninja Tribe. It forms the legs to Shinobi Knight. It has the ability to combine with Shinobi King by using the Giant Ninpou: Ninjuu Armament (巨大忍法：ニンジュ武装Kyodai Ninpō: Ninju Busō) in order to form Tsunami Shinobi King (津波しのびキングTsunami Shinobi Kingu) where it has the power to perform the Special Ninpou: Tidal Blast (特殊忍法：潮汐爆発 Tokushu Ninpō: Chōseki Bakuhatsu) finishing technique. Special Technique Giant Ninpou: Geyser Cannon (巨大忍法：間欠泉大砲Kyodai Ninpō: Kanketsusen Taihō) – Shinobi Turtle can duck into its shell and fire out a power geyser of water from each hole of its shell causing it to spin around in the process. Shinobi Gorilla Shinobi Gorilla (シノビゴリラShinobi Gorira) is the Ancient Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Green that can be summoned with the power of his Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (古代忍法：ニンジュ召喚Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the ancient guardian to the Earth Ninja Tribe. It forms the torso and head to Shinobi Knight. It has the ability to combine with Shinobi King in order to form Seismic Shinobi King (地震シノビキングJishin Shinobi Kingu) where it has the power to use the Special Ninpou: Seismic Barrage (特殊忍法：地震弾幕 Tokushu Ninpō: Jishin Danmaku) finishing technique. Special Technique Giant Ninpou: Seismic Beat (巨大忍法：耐震拍Kyodai Ninpō: Taishin-Haku) – Shinobi Gorilla pounds his chest which emits a special vibration that causes tremors that can knock an enemy off balance. Shinobi Mouse Shinobi Mouse (シノビマウスShinobi Mausu) is the Ancient Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Yellow that can be summoned with the power of his Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (古代忍法：ニンジュ召喚Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the ancient guardian to the Thunder Ninja Tribe. It forms the left arm to Shinobi Knight. It has the ability to combine with Shinobi King by using the Giant Ninpou: Ninjuu Armament (巨大忍法：ニンジュ武装Kyodai Ninpō: Ninju Busō) in order to form Lightning Shinobi King (雷シノビキングKaminari Shinobi Kingu) where it has the ability to perform the Special Ninpou: Lightning Barrage (特殊忍法：雷連写Himitsu Ninpō: Kaminari Rensha) finishing technique. Special Technique Giant Ninpou: Static Bite (巨大忍法：静的咬傷Kyodai Ninpō: Seiteki Kōshō) – Shinobi Mouse charges its teeth with electricity. After gathering enough energy, it can bite the enemy, causing paralysis. Shinobi Eagle Shinobi Eagle (シノビイーグルShinobi Īguru) is the Ancient Ninja Guardian to Shinobi Pink that can be summoned with her Ancient Ninpou: Ninjuu Summon (古代忍法：ニンジュ召喚Kodai Ninpō: Ninju Shōkan) technique. It is considered to be the Ancient Guardian of the Wind Ninja Tribe. It forms the wings to Shinobi Knight. It has the ability to combine with Shinobi King by using the Giant Ninpou: Ninjuu Armament (巨大忍法：ニンジュ武装Kyodai Ninpō: Ninju Busō) technique in order to form Tornado Shinobi King where it has the power to use the Special Ninpou: Tornado Slash (特殊忍法：竜巻キリTokushu Ninpō: Tatsumaki Kiri) finishing technique. Special Technique Giant Ninpou: Typhoon Explosion (巨大忍法：台風ブラストKyodai Ninpō: Taifū Bakuhatsu) – Shinobi Eagle absorbs the air around it in order to make a powerful blast of wind that can send an enemy flying. Special Techniques Category:Ninjuu Sentai Shinobiman Category:Megazord Category:Red Zords Category:Blue Zords Category:Green Zords Category:Yellow Zords Category:Pink Zords